


Tiger cub

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Tiger cub

平心而论，金建学是个很温柔的恋人，除了偶尔在床上的时候——毕竟吕焕雄最喜欢在外人面前放送里拿他寻开心，而他几乎不还手。

“金建学…你怎么又发疯了…”

吕焕雄被按倒在孙东柱的床上，把他总抱着那个玩偶带掉下了床。金建学抿着嘴没搭理他不带敬语的称呼，毛手毛脚地揉他。

吕焕雄和他亲吻了几秒，在这个亲吻刚要交缠出暧昧的水声的时候就想打发走金建学，推着他的胳膊，把他胸口拍得啪啪响。

“孙东柱一会儿不回来吗…你赶紧放手…！”

金建学自觉并没有像吕焕雄说的那样“经常”发疯。算上巡演前拼命练习的日子他们小半个月没有做过，对不论金建学还是吕焕雄这样的健康成年男性来说都是一大段间隔。不过他不讨厌吕焕雄在床上的不坦诚。吕焕雄在毛茸茸的睡衣下更显的幼齿，像猫科动物的幼崽对他张牙舞爪，最终还是能被他驯服成会撒娇会讨主人欢心的家猫即使只是暂时藏起来利爪。

大约是因为在孙东柱床上，吕焕雄挣扎得十分厉害，金建学终于有点恼得啧了一下舌，索性把他翻过去，掐着他露出来的白玉般的一小段腰重重地在他屁股上拍了两掌。他顺着腰线摸上去，吕焕雄在他粗糙掌心下面几不可见地颤着，被他拧住胸前的时候终于嘤咛着叫出来一声。

“怕他回来的话，就努力点让我快点结束，知道吗？”

他捏着吕焕雄的下巴把他转过来吻，不依不饶地追着小巧甜美的唇舌，一直到吕焕雄因为别扭的姿势和他玩弄胸前的手指呼吸不畅，张着嘴发出求饶般的喘息。

“金建学…”

吕焕雄含义不明地喘着气喊他，金建学应声又去舔他耳朵和脖颈后面。他刚洗过澡，淋巴腺体后面随着汗蒸发出新鲜的香味，扑到金建学凑近的鼻腔里。

是酒店里香波的味道。

气味有点陌生，不过不论在哪里，他们身上都是同一种味道。

“建学哥…唔…”吕焕雄又叫了一声，支撑着身体转过来了，尾音黏黏糊糊地融化在金建学喉结上，手指却是用相反的敏捷扯了皮带放出他下面器官，用了技巧揉搓。金建学猜到他故意作软姿态居心不良，那手指灵活环绕，可能还想着直接用手帮他解决掉，他咬着牙忍下一阵，揉着吕焕雄脑后头发把他往自己下身引。

被口腔温热包裹着让金建学低叹了口气，吕焕雄被他往喉咙深处顶了好几下，脸颊鼓起眉毛拧紧，压在喉咙里呜呜咽咽地哼。金建学抹开他嘴角失控掉出来的涎液，涂到那张逐渐被情欲的粉红色占领的漂亮脸蛋上。

吕焕雄被他顶得眼角飘红含泪，像画了舞台妆一样妖媚。

很难会有人讨厌这张脸，金建学想着，吕焕雄素净的时候像慵懒的孩子，好好涂上脂粉立刻换一种阴柔妖艳，如果放在小说里不是祸国殃民的花魁也是靠出卖色相在危险边缘周旋的叠码仔一类。不过他深知那副画皮下鲜活的灵魂，年轻热血赤诚，毫无保留地散发才华和情绪，眼睛里面常发出万种光来。

这张吸引了万千目光的脸正被他搅乱得只剩情欲一种颜色。

金建学手指很粗，伸一根进去的扩张程度就让吕焕雄咬住了嘴唇，直奔主题地去碾他最受不了的地方的时候，金建学噙笑看着吕焕雄努力把脸埋进被子遮住表情，颤抖着身子发出一声细细的呻吟。吕焕雄这次格外敏感——不如说在金建学身下总是这样，才把润滑剂好好填满内壁每个褶皱，前端已经湿淋淋地立起来。金建学故意避开，按住了他想去抚慰自己的手，果然听见吕焕雄带着哭腔叫出来。

“…快点…”

这句话说出的意味可能是有点威胁，不过被主人湿漉漉的嘴唇沾过一切都变成床上推拉缠绵的蜜语。吕焕雄平时绝不是个爱哭的人，他把这归结于金建学的粗鲁无礼，即使稍微留心就能看出来吕焕雄才是动手次数最多的那个。

不过这也无妨，金建学早就适应了因为外表被定性，甚至不介意在只有吕焕雄的时候表现得更名副其实一点。况且他清楚明白吕焕雄不过是在找借口——吕焕雄第一次在镜头前面说出金建学比想象中可爱很多得时候他就应该敲响警钟的，那个时候他还被蒙在吕焕雄乖乖表皮的鼓里，直到后来他变成了吕焕雄玩笑的主靶子。

倒是不用非说金建学随波逐流，他依旧不在意，因为总可以在床上报复回去，吕焕雄会给他想要的任何一种姿态。

金建学喜欢吕焕雄眼睛里色彩斑斓的光，更喜欢那些光都失神的时候带着雾气看他，在他身下予索予求。

进去的时候金建学留心地怕伤到他，吕焕雄扬起下巴把脖颈暴露出来，喉结脆弱地颤抖着，于是金建学咬上去了，用比捕食者轻了很多的力道还有很多感情。如果那上面有一道伤口金建学应该是在舔舐，吕焕雄因此浅浅地抽气，让金建学感受到他的手指蠢蠢欲动地寻找他的，摸到了之后缠绵着扣紧了，让金建学被夹紧的疼痛都舒缓了很多。

看吧，小老虎对他示好，甘心走进他的圈套里面。

金建学把吕焕雄抱起来的时候他发出难耐的声音，比起完全沉浸在欲望里放荡的那种压抑了几分的呻吟，沙哑但柔软，随着金建学顶撞他的动作一声一声地叫在耳边。金建学听了头皮发麻，撞出肉体相接的水声，吕焕雄又多喘了几声出来，修建整洁的指甲抓着他的肩膀，渐渐地不受控了。 

“呜…你…轻一点…”

吕焕雄不是他的玩物，他健美的肌肉和躯体下面隐藏着无限的力量，但是他在金建学身下婉转求欢，软若无骨，仅这一点就能让金建学得到巨大的快感。连体格差都像是为他们准备的，金建学一只手就能抱住他缠在腰上，他还要仰着头才能讨到吻，像树袋熊一样挂着摇晃。

临近结尾的时候金建学又把他禁锢在身下，堵住他早就在爆发边缘的性器，要求他说些下流的话来。

“快点…“金建学一边碾他内壁和腺体相连那一处一边催他，”东柱要回来了。“

听到舍友名字的时候吕焕雄涣散的眼睛聚起来一点，如果眼睛可以杀人金建学觉得自己大概已经被他剜得血肉分离。不过在他越清醒的时候这样的效果好像越好，吕焕雄说完那几个字就把头埋进他胸口，内壁痉挛着紧缩一阵，金建学松开手，抽出许多又用力顶的很深，吕焕雄被他撞得失去重心的时候射出来，后穴细细密密地咬住他，被他滚烫的体液填满。

吕焕雄撑着还没有从高潮里恢复力气的手臂推他。

“走，走，孙东柱…“

他连说话还是喘着得，可爱得要命。

“我和东柱换过房间了，…他不会回来的。“

吕焕雄用了几秒才消化完这句话。

“西八，真是个疯子。”

吕焕雄在床上隔着段距离骂他，然后向他扑过来掐他的脖子，主动的亲吻结束之后金建学看见他湿润的睫毛，挂着点刚刚来不及掉下来的泪水。

罢了，反正他们还有一生的时间把剩下的事做完。


End file.
